


Gentle Flame

by MilitaryPenguin



Category: CyberSix
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilitaryPenguin/pseuds/MilitaryPenguin
Summary: Lucas muses over what sleeping with Adrian and Cybersix would be like.





	Gentle Flame

Lucas leaned back in his desk chair and stretched his arms. Grading papers wasn't a physically demanding task, but he swore it required more energy than running from a monster after your blood. He chuckled to himself. He hadn't seen _her_ in a while.

He was mostly fine with that, though. He still had Adrian who, with all his impressive intellect, seemed utterly oblivious to the passes Lucas made at him. An invitation to a romantic movie? Adrian didn't bat an eye. How about a special candlelit dinner? Adrian still didn't pick up on Lucas paying the bill for the both of them--though he supposed that one was par for the course.

Damn if he didn't still love the guy, though. If he couldn't see the mysterious leather-clad woman, he could always count on seeing Adrian on a regular basis.

Hm.

 _What would they be like in bed?_ he wondered.

He wished his mind didn't leap so quickly to such a juvenile thought about these two people he cared about, but he was tired and a little fantasy never hurt anyone.

Adrian would be a boy scout, there was no doubt about that. Lucas wanted to be sure he wasn't pressuring the poor guy into it though, and he'd let Adrian make the first move. This would be after a series of gentle kisses that would blossom into something more passionate. He'd take Adrian's delicate hand in his and guide it to the buttons on his shirt. Adrian would fumble bashfully at the buttons, stammering apologies, and Lucas would take his hand, kiss its knuckles, and reassure him he was doing just fine.

Cybersix wouldn't be nearly as patient. She was a woman who seemed to be constantly living each day on the edge as though it were her last, and would tear the shirt right off of Lucas's body. His pants would hit the floor before he could utter a word to her and she'd press her lips against his into a deep kiss. Lucas would be pushed onto his bed, or sofa, or whatever object would be most comfortable to make love on, depending on where their location was, and she'd press herself down on him. Lucas wouldn't have time to notice that she had shed her clothing before he felt her thrusting her body rigorously against his. When they finished, she'd say some parting words to him before making her exit through the window.

Adrian would be a slow burn, Lucas couldn't even imagine how the sex part would play out. Cybersix, on the other hand, he had a clear picture of the sex part--it was the tender foreplay before that he felt would have to be skipped.

What about the both of them, together? The best of both worlds: Adrian's gentle, considerate approach, and Cybersix's sensual, exciting one.

Shit. The thought of the both of them taking care of him got him hard.

Adrian would whisper sweet nothings into his ear--his favorite lines of poetry, likely--as he nuzzled against Lucas's neck. Cybersix would strip the both of them down as they kissed and touched each other, Adrian slowly allowing himself to become familiar with Lucas's body. Adrian would ask Cybersix to join them, to allow herself the serenity of the moment she had been so starved of.

Clothes off, cuddling their bodies against Lucas's, Cybersix would wrap her fingers around Lucas's cock while kissing him. Lucas would have his hand around Adrian's, careful so that his beefy fingers didn't grab it too tightly. Cybersix and Lucas would agree that Adrian would have to hold his orgasm before Cybersix had finished her job on Lucas, then Lucas would reward Adrian with kisses as he allowed him to come. The three of them would collapse on the bed, discussing their plans for their next evening together.

It was a nice dream, he thought, staring wistfully at the ceiling. Maybe it could become a reality.


End file.
